Eclipsed alternate ending
by ArcticPuppy
Summary: It's all in the title! Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, sorry for such a short first chapter. I would class it as more of a prologue then a chapter but obviously that's not an option! I will try and update tomorrow but if I don't it will defiantly be the day after! I hope you will enjoy! (By the way, I live in England so timing will probably be different if you live in America!)**

The way they looked at him was horrible. Their eyes were full of hatred and evil and they stared at him as if he was some kind of monster. "You've lost human!" said John, his best friend and mentor. Flash felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart when he said that because John was like a father to him. The speedster soon came back to reality when he realised that Superman was almost close enough to kill him. "Maybe your right" Flash whispered. "Maybe it is hopeless," he said, getting louder. "But as Grammy Flash used to always say, why curse the dark when you can light up a seven hundred thousand watt candle!" Flash pulled the leaver on the control panel and shielded his eyes as the huge light lit up and caused the evil to be pulled out of the leaguers. It hurt him to see the others go through so much pain but he knew it was for the best. They fell to the floor and all the crystals got pulled out of them. Flash went straight to Green Lantern to help him up. "Is everyone okay?" he asked. "I'll be seeing spots for a year," stated Hawkgirl, which made Flash feel worse. He forgot about it quickly when he remembered what was happening to the sun. "If you're lucky, we've got a situation," he told Hawkgirl and the others.

Up on the main bridge, Flash showed them the black hole. "How can we stop it?" Superman asked in his strong, confident voice. "There is one possibility" said Jonn, who was typing something on one of the computers. "To halt the process we would need to create an Einstein Rosen Bridge to drain off the infecting anti-fusion matter" Jonn told them. Flash knew exactly what he meant but he knows that he has to play the dumb clown so asks: "Create a what to do what?". Everyone looks at him in that horrible look of pity. "Create a wormhole to suck away the bad stuff!" said Hawkgirl with a hint of annoyance. "Oh" Flash said. Sometimes he really wants to show them that he is smart and that he does understand. "We can use the javelin, it has a worm hole generator for inter-stellar travel," Green lantern tells them. "Err, more bad news" Flash says, remembering the damage to the Javelin.

Everyone heads to the Javelin to access the damage. Flash could hear them all talking but he wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking about how it was all his fault that the sun was being torn apart. He could've stopped the others when they were being controlled by that black crystal but he didn't. He didn't want to hurt them. But now the whole solar system is at high risk of being ripped apart and was all because of him and his conscious. Suddenly he heard Green Lantern say something about him taking the generator to the sun. "Excuse me?" asked the scarlet speedster. Surely that would kill me he wondered to himself. "I'll use my ring to give you a running start, our combined speeds might be enough to get the generator to open a wormhole!" Green Lantern explained. That sounded dangerous. Flash didn't like dangerous. "That's crazy!" he exclaimed. Green Lantern turned to him, crossed his arms and said "You've got a better idea?". Flash sighed. He wasn't going to be able to worm himself out of that one.

Here they were, him and GL flying out into space. The world would soon be in his hands. "According to Jonn's calculations, the wormhole has to open exactly seven and a half minutes into the run, any earlier and it will be too far away from the sun to have any effect. Any later and you risk tearing the sun apart with the wormhole! Got it?" John told him. That was a lot to ask for. Well the best he could do was try his best. "No pressure, huh!" he replied to Green Lantern. "Let's get this cosmic treadmill rolling!" he exclaimed. Green Lantern threw him as far as he could. "Bring home the gold hotshot" he whispered.

This was it. It was all on him. He had to time this perfectly or the sun and planets (including earth!) will be destroyed. He had to do this. The speedster ran. He ran faster and faster. He must have reached light speed by now he thought to himself. Only a few seconds to go. A moment later Flash leaped into the air and threw the generator with all his might. There was a massive flash of light and Flash was knocked unconscious.

Back at the watchtower Flash lay limp and lifeless in the medical bay. He had been in a coma for three weeks and everyone was worried about him. Green Lantern sat next to his bed. He studied Flash's face. He needed him to just wake up and say something, even if it was something like "This is all your fault!" or "I hate you!". He leaned forward and pulled off Flash's mask. It revealed a handsome face of a young red head. 'Why did this happen?' Green Lantern asked himself for the thousandth time. Wally's just an over excited and hyper-active kid who's now lying in a hospital bed without any sign of movement. Green lantern thought back to when Flash had saved the day three weeks ago. He remembered seeing the flash of light and then the amazing wormhole. Then he remembered seeing the Flash's body just floating with no sign of life. He remembered Hawkgirl's worried voice asking if he was alright and him saying he would be fine. He was wrong. The Flash was not fine.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter two

**A/N So sorry for the long, long wait. I got a new laptop and had to transfer all my files over and then my office 365 ran out and I couldn't afford to renew it so I had hand write all my stories and then I had to type them all up when I finally renewed Microsoft office.**

Hawkgirl silently watched as doctors and nurses fussed around Wally. She had been sat by his side when his heart monitor started going crazy and she had been pushed to the side when the doctors ran in to help him. After about ten minutes of anxious waiting the heart monitor started to slow back down and the doctors started to leave. One of nurses came up to her and Hawkgirl asked what had happened. The nurse explained "That because of his super speed his heart wanted to try and speed up but his body couldn't cope with the sudden speed burst" Then the nurse asked her how she was doing. Hawkgirl didn't know how to answer. She wanted to lie and say she was fine but she really wasn't; she hadn't slept or eaten in ages. "I'm tired and hungry" she finally replied.  
"You should get some rest; don't worry we'll keep an eye on him." Said the nurse. Hawkgirl nodded and headed out.

J'onn was up on the main bridge when he noticed that an unknown person was trying to teleport up. He went over to the computer and started to type. He told the computer to not let them through because they might have been a threat. Just as he was about to press enter; Batman, out of nowhere, flew in. "Let him through," he ordered.  
"But we have no way of telling who it is and whether they are a threat or not," the Martian replied. "I know who it is so **let them through**!"  
J'onn sighed but decided not to argue with him. He pressed a button and somebody started to appear on the teleportation pad in front of him. Soon enough the figure fully emerged. J'onn instantly recognised who it was; Batman's former protégé, Nightwing. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" he shouted, obviously furious. "I was going to but I got a bit side tracked with other things," was Batman's reply. This infuriated Nightwing more.  
"So you're telling me that my best friend, from like forever, has be in a coma for THREE WEEKS and you didn't tell me because you got SIDE TRACKED!" Before Batman could reply Nightwing stormed off towards the med bay and to make sure his best friend was alright.

When he arrived at the med bay Nightwing saw that doctors and nurses were surrounding the Flash. He burst through the door and all of the medical staff turned to look at him. "Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid only justice league members and medical staff are allowed to see the patient," stated the doctor who seemed to be in charge. "What about close family members?" asked Nightwing. "Yes family members are allowed in but you're not his family," said another doctor. "Wally always said that I was like family to him so I think that I should be allowed in to see him!" and with that Nightwing grabbed a chair, pulled it up to the bed and sat in it. None of the doctors or nurse dared to argue with him so they slowly left one by one. When they were finally alone Nightwing took Wally's hand in his own. "Hey, Wally, it's me," Nightwing whispered, "I thought you way want some company who is not a doctor or a nurse."

He talked to Wally all night long, telling him stories about what had happened in the teen titans and in his personal life. He told him jokes and told him about a new smoothie bar that had opened up in Central City. By morning he was asleep n Flash's chest with all the league watching him.

\- Flashes P.O.V -

My head was banging. The last thing I could remember was running along GL's path of light and throwing the worm hole generator into the sun. There was a massive flash of light and then nothing. I had just woken up to find that I couldn't move or open my eyes. It was horrible. I could hear voices talking and I could feel the weight of someone leaning on my chest. They had been crying. I could feel the wet patches from their tears. "I wish he would just wake up" I heard someone say. I tried, I really tried but I couldn't. "You should leave him now to get some rest" said a voice that sounded like a doctors. I felt the person on my chest sit up. "I'm not leaving my best friend!" Oh my goodness, it was Dick that had been crying on him! "Dick, you should go," that was defiantly Batman.  
"Fine but I'm coming back later!" shouted Dick. I heard the sound of people leaving. 'No don't leave!' I thought, 'I promise I'll wake up!" I tried to take a breath in but there was something chocking me. I coughed and spluttered. "He's trying to wake up!" I heard someone shout. I heard the noise of people running in. Doctors and nurses fussed around me and then I felt the thing choking me get pulled out. I finally took a deep breath in. It felt good to get oxygen into my lungs. I tried to open my eyes and it worked! The lights were bright so I squinted but I could make out the concerned faces of Dick, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Batman. "Welcome to the land of the living!" said Dick.  
"Yeah, you gave us a big scare!" said Green Lantern. All the heads around me nodded. "Did I save the world?" I asked. My voice was sore and hoarse.  
"What do you think," said Hawkgirl, "do you think we would all be stood here if you didn't?!" hat made me feel good. It was nice knowing that what I did wasn't in vain. "Hey Dick!" I said. "Yeah" he replied. "You do know that crying isn't a very manly thing to do!" I told him. As soon as I had said it, the part of Dicks face you could see went bright red. "How did you know?" he asked, obviously embarrassed. "I felt it"  
"Yeah and I bet he's gonna hold it against ya for the rest of your life!" said a mystery voice. Everybody turned to look at the door way when I saw who it was. "Roy!" I shouted, soon regretting it.  
"I leave you alone to do your own thing and look what happens!" he said as he walked further into to the room. "I really don't know what we would do without you" he said with in a soft whisper. "I agree, you're the only person I know with a sense of humour!" said Dick. I laughed at that and soon everybody in the room was laughing too. I was glad everyone was happy and that I managed to save the world.

 **The End!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S Just in case you didn't know, the thing chocking him was a breathing tube.**


End file.
